


KissCam

by Kallz_t, Wowiee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baseball, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallz_t/pseuds/Kallz_t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowiee/pseuds/Wowiee
Summary: “Hermione,” Draco hissed, when he looked around and saw that the both of them were being openly stared at, a few people were giving cat calls and some were whooping, “I thought you said no one here would know who we were.”“What? No one here knows us. I don’t-“ Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw her shocked expression on the screen. The screen that had kiss cam written at the bottom right corner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	KissCam

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to the readers who clicked on my oneshot. It's my first work in the Dramione Fandom. Second, thank you to my beta! Kallz_T, she's the reason you'll be able to read this without too many errors. Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how to italicize so if anyone wants to help me please inbox me lol.

“Hurry up! Trust me, you’ll want good seats.” She tugged at his arm, pulling him through the parking lot and towards the stadium. Hermione was in good spirits today. They had been planning this date for weeks and finally, the day had come. Nothing was going to ruin it.

Hearing no response she looked back, checking if her boyfriend of almost a year was still conscious. He never did like driving in her car. He was looking around warily. His white blonde locks were styled to perfection, he wore black slacks with an equally black Oxford-his idea of casual clothing. His sharp eyes, the color of steel, were taking in everything around him, he seemed particularly fascinated by the blip hovering above the stadium.

“Are you sure that the muggles made this themselves?” His voice was skeptical.

She rolled her eyes at his question, one that he has become quite fond of over the past months. “Yes, I’m quite sure, Draco. Now let’s hurry.”

They quickly made their way to the entrance and Hermione presented the security with their tickets that Harry had gotten her as a new years gift for the both of them. She mentally noted that she’d thank him again. Her relationship with her friends had been strained ever since she began dating Draco. Ron had exploded (with rage of course) saying some nasty things to her and she had not seen him since, Ginny had taken it as a joke, then stormed out of their bi-weekly lunch date together and… Harry. 

Harry just looked at for a long time in shock before he recovered and a disgusted look came over his face. ”Malfoy?” was all he said before he gave her one last look and disapparated.

Harry’s reaction wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be, that’s what made it worse. The look he gave her was filled with deep disappointment that caused her to choke up. This was her very best friend, and she thought that he’d understand, that he would be happy for her. She had cried herself to sleep in Draco’s arms that night.

The following week, Harry floo’d over to her flat in London unannounced. She wanted to die of mortification when he appeared in her living room and his eyes locked on Draco sitting at the kitchen bar- shirtless with various love bites all over his torso. Draco simply just poured himself a full cup of black coffee before raising his cup at Harry.

“Morning Potter. Enjoying the view?” Draco drawled, a smirk appearing on his face.

She could practically hear Harry’s teeth grinding together. She hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, not before shooting Draco the look. He sat straighter when he saw that expression on her face.

She had just closed the door when Harry grabbed her hands, his gaze searching her eyes.

“Hermione- I’m sorry about, last week. I- it’s just- you said- and he- Malfoy!” He finished quite eloquently. His black hair looked more tousled and unruly than ever. He looked at her with his piercing green eyes. “Malfoy?” he whispered.

“Yes, Harry. Malfoy.” She didn’t shy away from his stare. She met his eyes and kept hers there.

A thick, pregnant pause enveloped them. Harry’s shoulders sagged in defeat, then his gaze dropped to their joined hands. He closed his eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione paused for a beat, but then threw her arms around his neck. She looked up and willed her tears away. She squeezed him tighter while trying to suppress her sobs. Harry had started to pat her back.

“Does he treats you right? Because if he ever dares-“

“Yes, yes. He does.” She pulled back, giving him a teary smile, “Besides, I’d kick his arse if he didn’t.”

Harry gave a good laugh before a serious expression came over his face. “Do you love him, Mione?”

“Yes.” The words slipped past her lips before she could stop them.

Harry inhaled sharply before giving a nod. He pulled her back in for another hug. “Then that’s all that matters. As long as you’re happy.” She didn’t bother holding her tears in after that.

Harry had promised to visit soon and managed to convince Draco to have a talk (one that would be filled with many threats, she was sure) and she was relieved. She would have her best friend back. She could almost swear, she felt literal weight lifting off her shoulders.

Over the past months her other friends had come around, with Ron as the only exception. Though, nobody was as supportive as Harry. He had been there for her during the worst arguments she had with Draco, he’d make an effort to get along with him too, even though it sometimes ended up in icy glares directed at each other. She came to find out, he helped Draco in planning their six month anniversary. She was grateful for it, for his support, for her best friend.

“What is that?” Draco’s curious tone shook her out of her reverie.

She looked over to see a man in bright orange and green cap. On both sides of his Headwear were two very large containers, that was almost overflowing with Beer. It had three tubes on each side of the container that joined at the bottom to form a rather large straw.

“That is a beer cap. Most people buy them for games like these, but most of them end up drunk before half time.” She glanced up to see him eyeing the cap with intrigue.

“Hmm, perhaps I could get one.” His free hand was stroking his chin, “But I’d substitute the beer for firewhisky of course. Yes, I think I would like that.” 

She shook her head at him then proceeded to pull him to the food bar. She bought them two waters and got herself a large pretzel. ‘I’ll end up sharing with Draco anyway.’ 

They took some seats near the field so Draco would be able to see clearly without complaining about people in the way, and soon enough, the game began. Hermione wasn’t a huge fan of sports but she enjoyed baseball. When she was a little girl, she spent many Saturday’s playing the sport with her Dad. Sometimes they’d go out as a family to watch a game. It was almost painful, to sit here and watch the game knowing she’d never watch another game with him again, not until she could figure out a way to restore his memories.

She didn’t get to pay attention too much during the first half of the game, spending most of it explaining what was going on and who played what role to the clueless wizard beside her. Still, she wasn’t too bothered. It was amusing to see how his facial expressions would contort with confusion or understanding when she tried to explain something or how he’d get frustrated and disappointed when the team wouldn’t get a home run (even if it was for the wrong team). 

She’d gotten so distracted with looking at this amazing man, who she was had gone through hell and back with, that she didn’t realize that she was on the big screen.

“Hermione,” Draco hissed, when he looked around and saw that the both of them were being openly stared at, a few people were giving cat calls and some were whooping, “I thought you said no one here would know who we were.”

“What? No one here knows us. I don’t-“ Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw her shocked expression on the screen. The screen that had kiss cam written at the bottom right corner. 

“What is it? Why are they staring at us?”

She gave a pointed look up at the screen and had the pleasure of seeing a faint blush spread across his pale skin. “What is that?”

“It’s a kiss cam. Everyone’s staring at us because they want us to kiss.” She felt a smirk appearing on her face.

His head whipped around and his eyes bounced around the stadium filled with cheering spectators. “What?”

“A kiss cam. They pick random couples in the stadium and the audience cheers them on until they kiss.” She felt her smirk turn into a grin as she realized he was getting flustered.

“They want- we should- are we-“

Whatever he was going to say he didn’t get a chance to finish it. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He was stunned for half a second before he began kissing her. He pulled her in closer, his tongue tracing her lips, nipping her lower lip softly, asking for entrance. She gladly obliged, letting a breathy moan when their tongues collided. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, angling her head to deepen their kiss. He kissed her hot and fierce and she knew what message he was trying to get across to all who was watching. The same message she herself was thinking. Mine. She felt the burning desire in the pit of her stomach flare up and she pushed him away before she jumped him right there in the stadium. 

She turned away from Draco to collect herself. Her ears burned as the cat-calls in the stadium became louder and she heard some people cheer on with a few provocative words. Slowly, the crowd’s rowdy behavior was tamed and the camera crew soon found a new couple to direct the attention to. Her eyes wondered up to steel gray eyes, that was taking her in with great intensity and a greedy expression.

He pulled her in again and this time when there lips met it was slow but intense. Her hands were in his hair, ruining his perfectly styled hair. His hands that were at her hips began to ascend until they came to cradle her face. Draco pulled away from her this time, looking into her eyes with longing and passion. And love. So much love. She leaned forward until their foreheads touched and she let out a little sigh.

“I love you.” He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

“I love you.” She grabbed his hand.

“And…when we get home,” A smirk appeared on his face, his voice had dropped an octave and it was filled with want. His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her against him with possessiveness and a hungry gleam in his eyes, “We can continue where we left off.”

All she could do was just nod, as she reminded herself she couldn’t climb on him in the middle of the stadium.

_‘Yes, I’d have to thank Harry again, indeed.”_


End file.
